The Cell Block Inu
by ShellBabe
Summary: This is my version of the Cell Block Tango from the Broadway production Chicago.


A few years ago when the Hollywood version of the famous Broadway act Chicago was released I was excited. Out of all the songs that I listened to the cell block tango was my favorite. After watching the movie I came home and wrote my own version using the InuYasha cast. It wasn't until recently I found this and I just knew I had to share it with everyone!

I take no credit for the song nor the characters. The only credit I take is how I've changed the lyrics to fit my story. If you wish to see the movie version of the cell block tango please feel free to e-mail me at: and I will send you a link. Please I urge you to sit back and enjoy my version of the Cell Block Inu.

Slurp…Six…Jaken…Uh huh…Spiritual…Koga

Slurp…Six…Jaken…Uh huh…Spiritual…Koga

ShellBabe: "And now the six merry murderesses of the InuYasha gang in their rendition of the Cell Block Inu"

Slurp…Six…Jaken…Uh huh…Spiritual…Koga

"He had it coming, He had it coming, He only had himself to blame, If you'd have been there, If you'd have seen it"

Kagome "I betcha you would have done the same!"

Slurp…Six…Jaken…Uh huh…Spiritual…Koga

Slurp…Six…Jaken…Uh huh…Spiritual…Koga

You know how people have these little habits that get you down? Like Naraku, Naraku liked to drink sake. No, not drink. SLURP. So I came home one day irritated looking for a bit of sympathy and there is Naraku lying on the couch eating a bag of chips and drinking a cup of sake. No not drinking. SLURPING. So I said to him, you slurp that sake one more time…and he did. So I took my fan off the wall and fired two warning dance of blades…into his head.

"He had it coming, He had it coming, He only had himself to blame, If you'd have been there, If you'd have seen it, I betcha you would have done the same!"

I met Miroku Kouji from Kyoto, Japan about 2 years ago. And he told me he was single and we hit it off right away. So we started living together he'd go to work, come home, fix him a drink, and we messed around just before bed. And then I found out! Single he told me…single my ass not only was he married. Oh no he had 6 wives one of those Houshis. So that night when he came home just before going to bed we got into the heat of the moment as usual…you know some men just can't handle a Hiraikotsu.

"He had it coming, He had it coming, He took a flower, In its prime, And then he used it, And he abused it, It was a murder, But not a crime!"

Now I'm standing in the kitchen carving at the fresh venison for dinner, minding my own business. In storms my husband Sesshomaru in a jealous rage. "You've been screwing the Jaken" He shouts! He was crazy! And he kept on screaming "You've been screwing the Jaken" He ran into my knife he ran into my knife 10 times.

"If you'd have been there, If you'd have seen it, I betcha you would have done the same!"

Tadaima Kirara, Bengodan iinari daibaishin aa watashi keganin omaesan Shippo chongiru! DEMO kyojitsu! Anata wa muko, dago haku samu kikimorasu! Baishin iiwatashi sonotoori!

Rin "Yeah but did you do it?"

Kirara "Uh uh, not guilty!"

My sister Kikyo and I were powerful priestesses who traveled from village to village performing spiritual acts and my husband, InuYasha, used to travel around with us. Now, in our last village with visited we did these 10 spiritual acts in a row. One, two, three, four, five…sutras, burials, purifications one right after the other. So that night we were unwinding drinking some sake when we ran out. So I go out to get some more. I come back, slide the door open and there's Kikyo and InuYasha purifying their bodies. Well, I was in such a state of shock, I completely blacked out. I can't remember anything. It wasn't until later, when I was washing the blood off my hands I even knew they were dead.

"He had it coming, He had it coming, He only had himself to blame, If you'd have been there, If you'd have seen it"

I loved Koga more than I possibly could say. He was a real feisty guy…aggressive…a warrior. But he was always trying to find that one battle that would have him remembered for all time. He'd go out every month looking for that battle and on the way he found Nazuna, Keade, Kanna, and Mayu. I guess you can say we separated because of battle strategy. He saw himself conquering my grandfather's lands, and I saw him six feet under.

"The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum"

"The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum"

"He had it coming, He had it coming, He only had himself to blame, If you'd have been there, If you'd have seen it, I betcha you would have done the same!""

"How could you tell us that we were wrong!"

Kagura: "You slurp that sake one more time!"

Sango: "Single my ass!"

Rin: "Ten Times!"

Kirara: "Dago haku samu kikimorasu!"

Kagome: "Purifying their souls!"

Ayame: "Battle strategy!"

Slurp…Six…Jaken…Uh huh…Spiritual…Koga!

AN: So it wasn't one of my best writings but I needed a change from my normal work. Also I find that anyone that can take a song like this and apply it to our girls is a genius! If you have any comments or questions just e-mail me or review me which ever you want. Be sure to visit my InuYasha website IY Love. The link is in my profile. Thanks again for reading. Stay warm or cool where ever you are. JaNeShellBabe


End file.
